


"I Love You"

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Series: tsukkiyamafest [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(day 1) Tsukishima had his own way to say "I Love You" to the brunet</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

Tsukishima is not Hinata. He’s not the type who can ‘speak’. He buries his thought for himself only. No one he considers enough to be shared with, including one (or we can say the only one) of his best friends. Yamaguchi.

He loves to be alone, but he hates it when Yamaguchi isn’t around. He (probably) dislikes Hinata’s ‘gyaa! groar! ugyaa! things, but he hates when Yamaguchi doesn’t say anything. And he isn’t fond when Kageyama has shown his usual pouty mouth, but he hates it more when Yamaguchi doesn’t share his sorrow.

Tsukishima hates Kei when it relates anything about Yamaguchi.

He hates everything about himself every time he sees, talks, and touches the freckled boy.

He hates Kei for being a controllable person.

He hates him because of Yamaguchi.

And, he wants to kill himself, because after being friend with him for years, he still remains, stagnant. Cannot say the words, cannot yell his mind. He’s a loser, a pathetic. Tsukishima’s always been the weakest one, not Yamaguchi.

Because …

“Why is it so hard to say I love you?”

**.**

**Haikyuu!!** **© Furudate Haruichi**

**“I Love You” © cnbdg0302150102**

**.**

“Hm? Tsukki, I think I found a new song in your mp3 player. Never seen this before.”

Yamaguchi is probably the one and only person who can borrow (let alone touch) the sacral player. The black electronic that always accompany Tsukishima’s steps from and to his house. Peeking through the brunet’s shoulder (Tsukishima always loves to lean forward like this. He likes Yamaguchi’s body odor), he sees at what Yamaguchi points out.

Ah, he remembers. He has downloaded the song yesterday when he searches for a new song from legal-downloaded site. He only plays that song once, but he remembers of its lyric clearly. Of course, how can he forget since that song only has one sentence to be heard?

Yes, one sentence that speaks loudly about Tsukishima’s heart toward his Yamaguchi. _Ah, shit!_ He hasn’t said ‘it’, but he has had ‘his Yamaguchi’ already. Tsukishima claims the boy even before he can say anything. Pathetic, right?

Without saying any single alphabet, Tsukishima takes his headphone off and initiatives placing it around Yamaguchi’s brown head. The other one only blinks for a sec, before pressing the play button.

The music starts. Initially, Yamaguchi only nods his head repeatedly, then he giggles, and lastly he hums, synchronizing with the music. Bright and wide smile spreads on his lips, making the taller blonde boy feel the thumping beat in his heart. It is pain, but he likes the sensation. He doesn’t mind as long as he can see that beautiful sight from the ‘often being bullied boy’.

The music stops after 2 minutes and Yamaguchi laughs. He hands the headphone and the mp3 player to its owner, still giggling.

“Tsukki, that song is so funny. I never know you like that genre. The lyric is …” Yamaguchi laughs, loudly then a minute ago. “I think I only hear one sentence. What’s the title, Tsukki? Don’t tell me, the title is ‘I Just Wanna Say—“

“I Love You.”

They say it. No, Tsukishima says it. The words he always wants to share with his love one.

“What? So it’s true? The title is ‘I Just Wanna Say—“

“I Love You.”

Yamaguchi laughs again, never realizing the true meaning of Tsukishima’s act. Considering Tsukishima’s taste of music, that one is the funniest song Yamaguchi ever listens to. He only finds it odd for the blond liking.

“Hahaha. She’s creative, right Tsukki, at naming her song? And can you hear the lyric?”

As Yamaguchi asks if he can lend the mp3 player again, Tsukishima exhales. He suddenly feels so … calm, as if something weight burdening him has been lifted.

And it thanks to that song.

The song that represents him of his own feeling toward the boy who walks beside him.

Which title is ‘I Just Wanna Say I Love You’.

Through that song, Tsukishima can say “I Love You” with his own way.

.

_I Just Wanna Say I Love You_

_I Just Wanna Say I Love You_

_I Just Wanna Say I Love You_

_._

“Saying ‘I Love You’ is easy, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can check Potret or Melly Goeslaw’s song. As the title says, “I Just Wanna Say I Love You”, the lyric only contains “I Just Wanna Say I Love You” till the end of the song.


End file.
